Civilization of 200 Million Years in the Future
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and their friends travel to 200 million years in the future to make a civilization of the Squibbons in the Northern Forest. Meanwhile, Perry goes with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to see his own created civilization of the Squibbons.
1. To 200 Million Years in the Future

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 1 To 200 Million Years In The Future

Many years had passed, Phineas, Ferb and their friends are now teenagers and went to the college.

They study for many months until the end semester came and another summer arrive. They all go back

to their homes and like when they're kids, they doing this and that all times, the thing that changed

is that Candace is tired of to have them busted and trying to hang out more with Stacy and Jenny.

Next day arrive, which is the first day of summer of this year.

In bedroom of Phineas and Ferb...

"*YAWN!* Hey Ferb!"Said Phineas and Ferb's slowly open his eyes.

"Got any idea of what should we do today?"Asked Phineas and Ferb shakes his head as no.

"Hmm... maybe..."Said Phineas and he's think back of the time when he and Ferb were kids and doing time travel.

Most of the favorites are about going to future and see the wonders that evolution had created after humans had gone from Planet Earth.

"Ferb! I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Phineas but then his stomach is send him a sign of hungry.

"But right after we filled our stomachs with foods and take bath."Said Phineas

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, Perry is eating his foods and then a watch on his wrist is alerting. He's quickly walk out into the backyard

and open it and see face of Carl, who is now in charge of O.W.C.A after Major Monogram had retired.

"Agent P! We found that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing time travel so many times since the last month. We don't want to take anymore risk

about the accident like the time paradox to happen. You must go and stop him from doing it!"Said Carl and Perry's nod and wear

his fedora and the propeller that come out from it and fly to find his nemesis.

Later, after ate their breakfast, take showers and changed their clothes, Phineas and Ferb begin to searching for the Time Machine 3.0

that they had invented since they're kids. then, Ferb found it inside the pillow on his bed.

In the meantime, at Doofenshmirtz Incorporated...

"Doofenshmirtz hmm-hmm Incorporated!"Singing Voices

Perry's fly inside the building and landed behind Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is busying with repairing the sail of the Time Ship.

"Oh hey! Perry the Platypus! What bring you here?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's point to him.

"What I didn't do anything evil! I'm just doing time travel a lot!"Said Dr. DOofenshmirtz and Perry's nod to him as "that is why I came here".

"Oh! You think that my time travelling is going to cause the time paradox?! Oh no worry about that! I'm not messing with the past. I'm messing

with the future! 200 million years from now. I teaching the new sapient beings of Earth to create a civilization!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's raise an eyebrow.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you come with me. Besides, I promised to them that I bring a creature from the Netherworld of their religion

back to show them. And you're going to be perfect for being it!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's grab Perry and

put the orange Egyptian wig on his head and a fake of the set sharp teeth into his mouth.

"Now, you're perfect!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz and he's take off his clothe and revealed the Ancient Egyptian clothe

that he's wear inside. Then, he's pull a scepter with ankh as its head out from behind.

"To the Time Ship!"Said Dr. Dofoenshmritz and he's grab Perry with him and run to the Time Ship. Then, he's activate it, forming the portal and sail into it.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Meanwyhile, at the Backyard of Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Everyone ready?"Asked Phineas

"Ready!"Said Everyone

"Then press on!"Said Phineas and Ferb's use the Time Machine 3.0 to open the portal to 200 million years in the future.

"Let's get in!"Said Phineas and he's run with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ginger, Adyson, Gretchen, Holly, Katie and Milly.


	2. Kingdom of Kemet

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 2 Kingdom Of Kemet

200 Million Years in the Future, at Central Desert...

"BOOM!"

"WOO-HOO!"Shotued Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's pilotting his Ship into the air.

"Welcome to the 200 million years of our planet, Perry the Platypus! The enormous desert is the common sight in this timeline.

So... you wonder why we both must dressed up like Ancient Egyptians right?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's now to him as yes.

"Well... the civilization that I used to the new sapient beings are actually based from Ancient Egypt mostly. This is the fifth time

that I came here for..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's look at the radar that use for time recogning. This is after 430 years after he had come for a visit.

"Well... count that this is the fifth visit of mine, this civilization is just two hundred years away for being the thousand years old."Said Dr. Doofenshmirz

After two hours on the flying ship, Doof is finally spot six massive pyramids with four doors on each of its top. For Perry, the pyramids look so much like

the pyramids of Egypt, yet, each of it have four doors on its top like the pyramids in Mexico. Surrounding six massive pyramids are the countless of the

smaller pyramids that also look like the larger six ones. Then, Doof landing the Time Ship near the center pyramid, which is the largest of all six.

He's walk out from the Ship with Perry and go to the gateway called Pylon nearby. When they arrive, Doof's grab a door made of rock and open it.

Then, he's press the button on his ankh scepter. Few minutes later, the door open ad they walk inside. They walk down to the end of the ruler.

At the end of the ruler, they see the most unbelievable thing in their lives, the great massive city that look so much like Ancient Egypt.

There are many Pylons at many places for gateways, Karnaks that holding the ceiling of the whole entire cave systems and Obelisks that filled

with the hieroglyphics. Many things are look so very much like Ancient Egypt. But there are few differences, there are no statues of any Gods.

And the inhabitants are appear to be land-living squids called Squibbons that dressed up like Ancient Egyptians. The pyramids have plaforms

inside and the doors on the top. Nearby, there is a massive and very long river which Doof had named it Nile like the River Nile in present time

of Egypt. At the riverbank of it, he's see the creatures called Gloomworms are resting on the shore while the termite-like insects called

Terabytes are doing their daily works. This land is also named as Kemet or called as Kingdom of Kemet.

"In case that you're confuse about the differences in this. Most pyramids are using to farming algaes and the creatures called Garden Worms

They're the source of foods. The algae can be eat in fresh or turned it into gelatin and eat it. For the worms like the Garden Worms

are for being eat as meat. Now follow me, I'm gonna show you to the priests and the Pharaoh."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's take Perry to the Grand Palace.

They walk through the marketplace that filled that selling wigs, clothes, gems and foods. Then, they arrive at Grand Palace. The guards lead Doof and Perry

to the throne room to meet the priests and the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's get up from his throne and walk up to Doof with his priests and bow to him in respect.

"The Prophet of Aten... has returned!"Said Pharaoh and this makes Perry raises an eyebrow to Doof.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I am the prophet of their religion and the representative of Aten,

who is the God of these Squibbons."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's turn to look at the Pharaoh and order him and his priests to rise.

"I show you... Ammut! The creature from the Netherworld!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz as he's point his ankh scepter to Perry.

The Squibbons in the throne room, from the Pharaoh to the servants are gasp out very loud.


	3. Search for the Squibbons

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 3 Search For The Squibbons

In Northern Forest...

"We been here for an hour! We see nothing but trees and the tiny flying fishes called Forest Flish!"Said Buford

"That's weird. They're actually live on the trees."Said Ferb

"BRRRRRMMMMMMM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Isabella

"BRRRRRMMMMMMM!"

"It's very near!"Said Gretchen

"We need to get to the high place right now!"Said Phineas and he's grab Isabella's hand and take her with him. The others run follow them to the tree.

When they begin to climb, the trees behind them are push out and reveal the elephant-sized land-living squid walking toward to them. After saw it, they

all quickly climb upon the tree to being safe from the massive creature.

"BRRRRRMMMMMMM!"

"What is that thing?!"Asked Holly

"Megasquid, it is the biggest animal of this time."Said Phineas

"But how can the squid live on land?!"Asked Baljeet

"If you all remembered Swampus from 100 million years earlier, you will know why."Said Phineas

"Ooh..."Said Everyone except Ferb

"And then the mass extinction happened and wiped out 95% of life forms on Earth. Left only

a few species of fishes, worms, insects, mollusca and slime mold to survived."Said Ferb

"What is slime mold?"Asked Ginger

"The primitive collection of single cell creatures that emerged and move together as one."Said Phineas

"Like the one that is above our heads?"Asked Buford and he's point up to the huge orange slime mold that is on the branch above them.

"A Slithersucker?! Don't see that coming."Said Phineas

"Phineas can we get down? That giant slime mold made me feel a bit gross!"Said Adyson

"Well... as that the Megasquid had already gone..."Said Phineas and he's climb down from the Lichen Tree

with the others and continue their search for the Squibbons. 15 minutes later, they finally found what are they looking for.

"WWOOOBRROOOOMMM!"

"Up there!"Said Katie and she's point upon the Conifer Trees. There, a community of Squibbons are eating the Lichen Fruits.

"So... what should we do now?"Asked Baljeet

"Attract them with foods. Isabella!"Said Phineas and she's show the book named "Survival Foods".

"The Northern Forest is filled with Conifer Trees and Lichen Trees most. So we need this book for this."Said Phineas

"What can we do to help?"Asked Baljeet

"Buford and Baljeet, I need you two to find where flowers are, if you find them, you can find the bees. They can lead you their hive to get the honey.

For you girls, I need you all to find the inner bark of the Conifer Trees called cambium along with its leaves and the moss from Lichen Trees.

Me and Ferb will dealing with the Lichen Fruits and finding water."Said Phineas

"Understood."Said Everyone and they all scatter to do their orders.

"Now Ferb, let see what food can made out from the Lichen Fruits."Said Phineas


	4. Expedition to the East

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 4 Expedition To The East

In Central Desert, at the Grand Palace, in the Throne Room, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are eating the foods that brough by the servants of the Pharaoh.

Most of the foods are made of algae like algae soup, grilled algae, boiled algae, grilled and steamed made from the meat of Garden Worms. Both, Doof and

Perry are enjoying with the foods that were brought to them. Then, a Squibbon that appears to be messenger come into the room and give the message to

the Pharaoh. Doof and Perry are looking at him with a bit nervous.

"Well... this is a great news!"Said Pharaoh

"What is it?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"The Ship that I had demanded to built for the colonization of the east is finally finished. Would you like to take a look?"Asked Pharaoh

"Sure!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's get up and take Perry with him. The Pharaoh's get on his chair and order his servants to carry him to the harbor.

When they arrive, they saw the Ship that look a lot like the Ancient Egyptian Ship in time of Ancient Egypt. At its center,

a mast with one sail on it. At center of of the sail is the Blue Ankh inside the Sun. It's the symbol of Kingdom of Kemet.

"With the size of that Ship, it can have a lot of passengers on it."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I know that. That is why I ordered it to be big."Said Pharaoh as the passengers begin to go on board.

"But there is still one problem. The Ship can't be sail in here because there is

no wind in here. It doesn't even have the topsails."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Not a problem. This Ship using the power of the tamed Slickribbons."Said Pharaoh

"Don't they're the dangerous animals?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"We just using the meat of the Garden Worms to lure them to come to us."Said Pharaoh as he's point to the Squibbon

that is standing on the striker of the Ship. That Squibbon is tying the rope that has a Gloomworm at its end. Then,

the Squibbon slowly sag down the tied up Gloomworm into the water. Under the Ship, four Slickribbons that got tied up

with the Ship are swimming around, trying to find foods. When they see the Gloomworm at the surface of the water, they immediately

swim to it and with their bodies got tied up with the Ship. They are dragging the Ship with them and make the Ship begin to sail.

More than hundred of passengers are waving their tentacles as goodbye to the Squibbons that are stand at the harbor.

"So... where the Ship is going?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"It's the expedition to the east."Said Pharaoh

"The Rainshadow Desert?! That place is as harsh as this place!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Almighty Aten had gave us good lives in the desert. We believe we can survived in this...

Rainshadow Desert as well."Said Pharaoh as his servants carry him back to the palace.

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Agree with you in this, Perry the Platypus. Those who are soon to be colonists need our help!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz


	5. Tasting Time

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 5 Tasting Time

In Northern Forest...

"Are you sure that this will work?"Asked Buford as he's holding the stick in his hand.

"Absolutely."Said Baljeet as he's scuffing his stick on the stick that Buford is holding.

Then, the white smoke beginning to float out from it and go straight to the hive of the bees.

At the Swamp nearby...

"HIIIYYAA!"Shouted Isabella's after she's pull out the inner bark of the Conifer Tree out from it.

Ginger, Holly and Adyson are collecting the leaves of the other Conifer Trees while Gretchen, Katie and Milly

are collecting mosses from the Lichen Trees nearby. 20 minutes later, they all return to Phineas and Ferb.

"We're back!"Said Isabella as she's walk to Phineas and Ferb with the girls. Then, Buford and Baljeet carry a hive of bees with them.

"That was great guys!"Said Phineas as Ferb pulls out a tray of breads out from the oven made of rocks.

"You guys cooked breads?!"Asked Phineas

"That is impossible! This place have no any species of rices for that kind of stuff!"Said Baljeet

"We made these breads out from the Lichen Fruits."Said Phineas

"But there are no any breads in our time that made out of lichen!"Said Isabella

"Actually, there is one. It's called Icelandic Lichen Flatbread."Said Ferb

"But still, there are no any rices or wheats to be use for in this timeline!"Said Ginger

"We are able to find a way to take the flour inside of the Lichen Fruits out. And use those flour to made breads."Said Phineas

"Lichen Fruits have flour inside it? How?"Asked Holly

"The plants get the food from sunlight and the Lichen Trees are no different. With the sunlight, they can photosynthesize and

with that, they can make sugar and flour. That is how we got the flour."Said Phineas

"So what do you wanted us to do with these?"Asked Buford as he's show him the hive that he's took from the bees.

"Now let's make the foods for the Squibbons."Said Phineas and then they begin to do cooking the foods from what they found in the Northern Forest.

Isabella and the girls in charge of making tea. Buford and Baljeet are in charge of making soup from. Phineas and Ferb are making more breads.

45 minutes later, they finished cooking and the smell float into the canopy and attract the Squibbons to come down to investigate.

"It seems that they have the interest in the foods."Said Phineas and he's turn to look behind him. His step-broother and his friends are

holding the foods that they have cooked to attract the Squibbons. There are Icelandic moss tea, Icelandic Lichen Flatbreads, thicken soup

made out from a genus of Conifer Trees called Sitka spruce along with the fresh inner bark of Conifer Trees with raw seed cones of the trees.

The Squibbons slowly come down from the trees and go straight to them. Then, Phineas's give one of the breads to the leader of the Squibbons.

When he's take a bite on it, the Squibbon leader is astound by the taste of the bread and want the rest of his group to taste their foods.

"It's work! Step one is completed."Said Phineas as everyone are sile and then give the Squibbons the foods that they had cooked.


	6. Create the Tunnels

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 6 Create The Tunnels

In the Cenral Desert, near the Six Pyramids...

"Hurry, Perry the Platypus, we need to be in the Rainshadow Desert before the colonists."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's run on the Time Ship with Perry,

activate it and fly to the Rainshadow Desert. They're flying for 3 to 4 hours to get to that part of the continent while in the underground, the Ship of

the Squibbons that powered by four Slickribbons are going very slow. This give Doof and Perry a lot of time to make sure that the Rainshadow Desert is a

place that good enough for them to live in, at least, in the underground. When they arrive, the different they see are the mountains that stop the storm

called hypercane from the sea, the few species of plants and the dead bodies of flying fishes called Ocean Flish.

"I must say. It's not much different from the Central Desert. Except there are more bushes, at least a bit and storm

and... other few things."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's walk out from the Ship and starting to investigate.

He's take a look at the dead body of the Ocean Flish and found nothing but the creatures called Grimworms.

Flying upon his head, the Bumblebeetle is flying to flower that look like the dead Ocean Flish and then it's get into the hole of the flower.

"I had come to this place a few times. So let me guide you, that plant is the meat-eating plant called Deathbottle and it's reproduce by using

the insect called Bumblebeetle. The insects like them are flying around desert to find the dead Ocean Flish so they can let laid their youngs.

And then in the night, the creatures called Desert Hoppers will come out. You're not gonna believe what they are! It's acutally funny to think

of that but can't believe that they're real!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRR!"Muttered Perry and he's walk back to the Time Ship with Doof to wait until night. Many hours passed, evening come and more lives appear

are come out from hiding to begin their feeding time. The many cones are slowly pull themselves out from the sand. On the Ship, Doof and Perry

seeing all what happened and found the perfect time to begin their work. When the Desert Hoppers come out from their holes and hop away.

They both run out to one of the holes and Doof uses his ankh scepter to shoot laser to it and make the hole go bigger. Doof's keep shooting

until the hole reach to 20 kilometers below. When it's reached, they jump into it to make an expedition and investigation.

"Well... it's not what I had in my mind..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"I know it's just a hole! What do you me to do? Use this scepter make the tunnels until I found the river?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Well... if you says so..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's change the type of laser to be super big blast and using to create

the tunnel at size of the Ancient Egyptian pillars. Meanwhile, far away from them, the Ship of the Squibbons from the Central Desert

is stop because the Slickribbons are need to be feed.


	7. Tree Houses

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 7 Tree Houses

In the Northern Forest, after attracted and made the Squibbons trusted them, Phineas, Ferb and thier friends

are go to the next step of how to create a civilization. Now, they're going to make permanent home for the Squibbons.

"Okay everyone, as that the Squibbons had trusted us now. We will be able to help them create a civilization."Said Phineas

"But that is going to take a lot of time!"Said Baljeet

"Not that kind of civilization, Baljeet, just a village."Said Phineas

"Ooh... well then... let's do it!"Said Baljeet

"Ferb, can you show it to them?"Asked Phineas and then Ferb's pull out a blueprint and show it to them.

"A village on the trees?"Asked Isabella

"That sounds like something from science-fiction!"Said Buford

"So we're gonna make it real! But first, we need just one house first."Said Phineas and he's climb on the trees with his friends.

When they reach to the height as the same as the Squibbons. They begin to collecting rods,

sticks, leaves and mosses to building a shelter. In short time, a Tree House is finished.

The Squibbons are looking at the Tree House with curiousity. They slowly climb in and begin

the investigation. Phineas and the others welcome them in the Tree House and showing them

what they had made. From the roof made of rods to the curtains made leaves and mosses.

"WWOOOBRROOOOMMM!"

"I think they're trying to commnicate with us."Said Baljeet

"What do you think they wanted to say?"Asked Gretchen

"Probably want to know how we made this Tree House."Said Buford

"Ferb, do you think we can teach them how to make a Tree House?"Asked Phineas and Ferb's give him a thump up.

"Then let's do another one!"Said Phineas and they begin to collecting the stuffs that can be use to create the Tree House.

When they return, they show them to he Squibbons and teach them how to create the Tree House.

It took time longer than did it by themselves. But in the end, the Squibbons manage to finished it.

Later, they come down to find more ingredients for cooking. Later, they return with all what they needed.

Then, they teaching the Squibbons how to cooking with the ingredients that they had brought. And in short time,

the Icelandic Flatbreads, Lichen moss tea, soup made of Conifer Trees and other foods that they had cooked before.

After finished, they celebrate with their own cooked foods. Step two, building houses for the Squibbons are now completed.

"For a new civilization of Planet Earth."Said Phineas and he's raise up his cup of tea.

"For a new civilization of Planet Earth!"Said Everyone and everyone raise their cups to hit Phineas's cup and then drink the tea.

The Squibbons also do the same even that they're just trying act like them.


	8. New Invention

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 8 New Invention

Beneath under the Rainshadow Desert, Doof and Perry are still digging the tunnels for the Squibbons from the Central Desert.

But they still not found waterways under this desert. When they're about to give up, Perry's hand had touch on the wall

and he's feel that is a bit wet. So he's at his left side and see that there is a water cover his left foot. He's pull Doof's lab coat to get

his attention and point to the wetting spot on the ground. Then, Doof's shoot the laser from his ankh scepter to it,

destroying the wall and show the massive waterway. They believe that this must be the waterway that the Ship

from the Kingdom of Kemet will arrive.

"We did it! Perry the Platypus! We found the waterway!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry and he's give Doof a thumb up.

In the meantime, under the Central Desert, the Ship of the Squibbons from the Kingdom of Kemet is still sailing slowly

on the surface of the very quite water in the cave systems below the very harsh and very deadly desert.

"Now... I have other thing to do. Build a new invention for the Squibbons."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"What do you mean there nothing useful in this part of the desert? I'm talking about the Desert Hoppers!

I imagining them pulling the chariots and carriages! That's all!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Oh! You mean about the marterials and the tools that need to use?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmritz

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Okay... we will go back upon the desert to see what can be use to create the chariot."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's shoot laser

to upon his head and create the tunnel that will lead them to surface of the Rainshadow Desert. Later, Perry's carry Doof out from it

and they seeing that the Sun is about to be fully rise in a few hours.

"Okay... so... what should we use to create a chariot and a carriage?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he and Perry are looking around.

Then, Perry got an idea in his head. He's run to the Time Ship grab the digging tools.

"Seriously? How are thos thigns can help us?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmritz

"GRRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Okay... I'll trusted you. But the credit will go to me only because those Squibbons

believe that you're just a mindless animal!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry's point to behind of Doof.

"What is it? Why did you point behind me?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's turn to look at see a dozen of the Desert Hoppers are hopping around.

"Wanna me to catch them, don't you?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's give him a nod.

"Then, you got it!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's run catch some of the Desert Hoppers.


	9. Became Deities

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 9 Became Deities

In the Northern Forest, Phineas, Ferb and their friends are keep building more Tree Houses for the Squibbons.

In a day and a night, there are at least 10 Tree Houses were made up. The Squibbonbs are also starting to do

it by themselves. Then, they teach them to invent the tools for hunt and defense.

"Here..."Said Phineas and he's grab a rod and tying it with a sharp rock at its edge. Created a pike.

"It's called a pike."Said Phineas and he's give it to Squibbon Leader. Isabella and the girls are teaching the other Squibbons how to create and use the sling.

Ferb, Baljeet and Buford teaching the Squibbons how to made swords out of rods and stones. With the new techonology, the Squibbons are starting to be able to

catch the Forest Flishes better and also have the better defense against the Megasquid. With the weapons and the home to live for permanently, the community of

the Squibbons that they're working with is also attract the many other groups of the Squibbons in the forest. New Squibbons keep appearing and helping Phineas,

Ferb and the others building the village, the weapons and the welfare for their own. All Squibbons have one thing in common, it is the believe. They're starting

to wonder who, what and where that Phineas, Ferb and their friends are from. Without the better idea and also just started being sapient beings, the Squibbons

believe that Phineas, Ferb and the others are the Gods. And the ancient civilizations in time of Humans. They look and study them, then judge that what part of

nature that each Gods are controlling.

"Phineas..."Said Baljeet

"What is it, Baljeet?"Asked Phineas

"I have a feeling that those Squibbons are chattering something about us."Said Baljeet

"They may think that we're deities and then wanna build us shrines or statues."Said Phineas

"I wish they would think that I'm the Goddess of Love and Marriage!"Said Isabella

Meanwhile, upon the Trees above...

"I think the female black-haired is the Queen of The Gods and also Goddess of Love and Marriage."Said Squibbon Leader #1

"Yeah... she and the God that has a weird head-looking is quitely in love with one another,

I presume that he is King of the Gods and also the God of Weather."Said Squibbon Leader #2

"What about the big one and dark-skinned one?"Asked Squibbon Leader #1

"God of War and God of Wisdom, they are."Said Squibbon Leader #2

"The other females are appear to be the Goddesses of Arts, Languages and Musics, if you ask me."Said Squibbon #3

"What about the green-haired one?"Asked Squibbon #2

"God of the Sun and the Moon, I think."Said Squibbon Leader #3

Back to Phineas, Ferb and the others...

"Whatever they think of us, I think they mean no harm to us at all."Said Phineas and Ferb gives him a sword made of rod and stone.

"Nice work, bro!"Said Phineas


	10. The Colonization

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 10 The Colonization

For many days, the Ship from the Kingdom of Kemet is finally enter the land below of the Rainshadow Desert. Later, they found one of the tunnels

that dag by Doof and Perry and sail the Ship into it. They all are not even amuse because all things are look at the same as in the cave systems

back in the underground of the Central Desert where they once lived. The Ship keeps sailing until it's reach the riverbank. Then, the colonization began.

The self-instate Governor walks out from the Ship and stab the flag of the Kingdom of Kemet on the ground.

"I hereby claim this land, in the name of His Majesty Pharaoh Nekau III, and do so name this settlement: Kautown."Said Governor

"YAY!"Shouted All Squibbons and there are noise of hands clapping from the darkness of the cave. Then, Doof walks out with Perry in form of mindless Ammut.

"Prophet of Almighty Aten! What brings you to such a place?!"Asked Governor as he's bow down to him and so the other Squibbons.

"I'm here to help you all in this colonization."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Thank you, we appreciate your help. But we would like to do it on our own."Said Governor

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just invented new things for your kind too."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's walk into the darkness and light up the cave.

Then, he's showing them a chariot and a carriage made by woods and bronze that found in the desert. Both vehicles are powered by the tamed Desert Hoppers.

"What in the world are they?"Asked Governor

"The vehicle with two wheels is chariot and the one with four wheels and roof is carriage."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"And what kind of creatures they are?"Asked Squibbon Colonist #1

"Yeah. They look a bit weird..."Said Squibbon Colonist #2

"Desert Hoppers. They're one of the most abundant animals of the Rainshadow Desert."Said Dr. Doofenhsmirtz

"So... my prophet... what do you wanted us to do with these?"Asked Governor

"Go for the ride, duh! They for the faster transporting. But we will test them right after we finished building the settlement, of course."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"You heard the prophet! Let's begin our work!"Said Governor and all Squibbons quickly run back to their Ship and take the tools for creating the settlement out.

First group go to dig the tunnel to make it bigger, second group are making the clay out from the dirt and water and the third group are cooking foods for the colonists.

The colonization of the Rainshadow Desert of the Squibbons in the Kingdom of Kemet is officially begin. Doof and Perry are sitting on the Ship of the Squibbons

and feeding the Slickribons the meats of Gloomworm.

"It seems that everything turn out well..."Said Dr. Dofoenshmirtz

"GRRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"I know it just for now but hey... at least we had invented new things for them."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Thanks for agree with me, Perry the Platypus."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz


	11. Goodbye for the Squibbons

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 11 Goodbye For The Squibbons

In the Northern Forest, Phineas, Ferb and their friends had finished their building the village, weapons and foods for the Squibbons.

They're now ready to go back to the future. But before they will go, the Squibbons stop them and show them the chamber with the shrine

with small statues and writing language that appear to be Arabic-like. On the top of the shrine are statues of Phineas and Isabella,

standing together and holding hand of one another. This make all of them are astounded for a moment. The Squibbons are also made position for each

of them in part of nature from their beliefs. Phineas is King of All Gods and God of Weather, Ferb is God of the Sun and the Moon,

Isabella is Queen of All Gods and Goddess of Love and Marriage, Baljeet is God of Wisdom, Buford is God of War and Ginger,

Katie, Holly, Adyson, Gretchen and Milly are Goddesses of Arts, Languages and Musics.

"WOW!"Said Phineas

"See... I told you that they believe that we're Gods."Said Baljeet

Meanwhile, underground of the Rainshadow Desert...

"Oh yeah! Keep going like that! Yeah!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz as he's watching a Squibbon Colonist riding the chariot powered by two Desert Hoppers.

"This is so good!"Said Squibbon Colonist #1

"Can you teach us how to build it?"Asked Squibbon Colonist #2

"Of course, right after the Governor came out from the carriage of course."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then

the carriage that powered by four Desert Hoppers of the Governor of Kautown stop before Doof and Perry.

"This is really good! I want to have one!"Said Governor as he's come out from the carriage.

"With these two blueprints, you all can build it."Said Dr. Doofenshmitz and he's give the Governor two blueprints made of papyrus.

"And don't forget that have these two for the Pharaoh too."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"We got it."Said Governor and Doof walks away with Perry into the darkness of the cave.

"Well... that's all we got. We didn't yet discovered other things like gunpowder or something like that.

But I have a feeling that they can do it without our help. What do you think, Perry the Platypus?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"GRRRRRR!"Muttered Perry

"Yeah... you're right... but I still like to come back and visit them."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry's grab him

and carry him up with him to go to the surface of the Rainshadow Desert. Later, they go to the Time Ship and return to the 21st century.

In the meantime, at the Northern Forest...

"I think we would missed them."Said Baljeet

"I think we all are."Said Ginger as she's hug Baljeet and kiss him on cheek.

"Now on... it's time to say goodbye..."Said Phineas and he's open the time portal with his Time Machine 3.0 and then go through

and return to the 21st century with Ferb, his girlfriend and his friends. When the portal closed, the Squibbons go sadden and return to the village where

their "Gods" had built for them.


	12. Epilogue

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 12 Epilogue

200 Million and 500 Years in the Future, in the Northern Forest, 500 years after the "Gods" of the Squibbons had arrive and helped them establish a village.

The village had grown into an empire all over the Northern Forest. Then, shattered into Seven Kingdoms all over the Northern Forest. The divided Seven Kingdoms

are similar to Heptarchy of England in the Medieval Age. The Seven Kingdoms are assembled from the Kingdom of Paragon, Kingdom of Meru, Kingdom of Gatara,

Kingdom of Eula, Kingdom of Meti, Kingdom of Wesk and the largest of all of them, Kingdom of Nightia. For the Kingdom of Kemet, it's reformed into Kemet Empire

and expand its territory out all over both the Central Desert and the Rainshadow Desert. Then, they begin to explore the sea and encounter the sea creatures like

Ocean Flish, Sharkopath, many of species of Silver Swimmers and the related specie of them, the Rainbow Squid. Both civilizations will soon meet one another,

if the Squibbons in the Kemet Empire are dare to expand to it. But which eay, through the desert? Or confront the hypercane of the sea? It's up to the most powerful

Squibbon in the world, the Pharaoh of the Kemet Empire, to decided this. And if war happened, who will be the winners, it's up the numbers and weapons. The Kemet Empire

have weapons made of bronze while the Squibbons in the Seven Kingdoms have weapons made of steel and have catapults to use. But they don't have many soldiers,

ships or chariots to use. If they encounter one another, both sides, of course, they will believe that their weapons will bring them victory. And if there are a few common things

that they have and even like to the Humans have, are that they love gold and precious gems and use them as the decorates on their clothes and currency. Just like when the

Humans are the rulers of the Earth.


End file.
